Desperately Wanting
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Well, to him it's been home, but me? Well, I've got a different definition of home.


_**I HAVEN'T FALLEN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH, I JUST GOT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. BUT HERE I AM WITH A ONESHOT CAUSE FUCK YEAH!**_

 ** _Sorry..Just really glad I'm writing again, if only it was a oneshot..certainly better than nothing._**

It started on a hunt. Obviously, right? This one was different though. They always are..but the difference this one held. If we just knew what it'd do.. We would have left it to someone else. I'd have _made_ him leave it alone! But he convinced me..he always does. He smiled and that's all it took, that's all it ever takes.

It was so sudden, a blink of an eye and he was down. I didn't have time to react but thankfully his shot was all it took to down the monster. That taken care of, my focus became him and nothing but. There were no victims. ..Live ones..so there was no need to focus on anyone but him! So what if the corpse was laying there, waiting for believers and conspiracies? Selfish right, but what would you have done?

The rest felt like slow motion then. The hospital might as well have been on the otherside of the damn world! He was so quiet..no jokes or jabs. If I wasn't constantly glancing in the rear view mirror to look back at him, it would have felt like he was just sleeping. I wasn't all that worried though. In this line of work, in _our_ line of work, what was there to fear? There would be some desperate schmuck just WAITING to bag a Winchester soul! So of course, even if he did fall, I'd just be there to pick him back up. We'd get through the baggage later!

It didn't hurt to at least try the normal method first. ..After all, it's worked before. Right? Well, okay..it hasn't..usually, but I've always been faithful, a believer! So, here we are.. It's the wreck all over again. They're doing so much with so little time it seems. But that's not right, we've got all the time in the world!

Such little time becomes hours..hours become weeks. I guess that's the slow motion talking, huh? That's possible right? You can travel it, so can you slow it too? ..I'm sorry, I'm side tracked. Logically, It only took so long for the surgery, it was weeks that paid for recovery. When he woke, I wanted to kiss everyone in the hospital. Hell, I threw all his whining out the window and tried kissing him too! They had to hold me back, but that's not what stopped me. It was his reaction, or, lack of one...

He didn't say much, I mean, that's natural after a near evisceration. There was just..something not there. And though I told them what "happened" they went and repeated the questions to him too. He responded in such a way that'd make dad so proud.. but his eyes weren't shining.

Weeks later, you'd see that, and you'd agree with me. You'd feel sorry and just know. You and everyone else who knew him...know him? It's hard not knowing that for sure..but those select few are monsters included. They wouldn't get the time to feel sorry though, oh hell no! They'd only have one second to remember and then that's it. More than hell will break loose and they'll regret the day they crossed the Winchesters! They won't live to regret it of course, but those behind them will be reminded and know better..and if not, I won't have any problem teaching them said lesson too.

You of course wouldn't like that, you'd try to stop me. Try to make me see this doesn't help. You'd go to him, convince him to fix me, but he won't do much. I mentioned he's not the same and you saw it yourself, but you were so desperate for hope! You tried to bring him back, show him things that made him, him. But he's not him, at least, not if he could help it...

So, when you come down to Earth after one of your..adventures..You will find only this. The Bunker. To wandering eyes, it's just a power plant and a river. To the ones before us, it was their headquarters. To us, it's home. Well, to him it's been home, but me? Well, I've got a different definition of home.

..I did.

 _ **Soooo, tell me what ya think huh? I had fun writing this cause..**_

 _ **1\. It was based on one of my favorite songs!**_

 _ **2\. It was fun writing as Sam (Hopefully I did him justice)**_


End file.
